


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [11]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mark's not in this one either, Pet Names, Shitty Motels, but Illinois doesn't have a tag either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ______ looked up from the little coffee machine he was messing with and towards the couch, where Illinois had been laying, "besides, it's pretty fucking cold outside."
Relationships: Illinois (A Heist With Markiplier)/Male Reader
Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567090
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

"I don't stay anywhere for too long, I'm married to the job." 

"Yeah, you say that, but I'd like to see you try find another client this close to Christmas, pretty boy." 

It wasn't rare for Illinois to be fond the companions he meets on his many adventures, but there was something different about this one.

"You wouldn't wanna spend the holidays with a stranger. Don't you want to get back to your family?"

"Don't have one to go back to." ______ looked up from the little coffee machine he was messing with and towards the couch, where Illinois had been laying, "besides, it's pretty fucking cold outside."

______ wasn't special, by any means. It wasn't like he was the most intelligent guy he'd ever met, or even the most attractive. There wasn't anything about him that made him particularly interesting or unique. ______ was just another companion that he probably wouldn't even remember in a few months. 

That's what Illinois told himself. He couldn't really keep telling himself that when he found himself shacked up with ______ in a shitty motel room for the holidays. The room was pretty shitty: they had to share a rickety pull-out couch, because the bed was bug ridden. Yet, it was oddly nice to be here with ______. Homely, even. 

It scared Illinois. He wasn't used to staying anywhere for very long and he didn't want to trust how cozy ______ made him feel. So, for the past few days that they had stayed in this motel together, Illinois had tried to come up with reasons to leave. And everytime, ______ gave him a reason to stay.

"Yeah, I guess so." 

They sat in silence, as ______ continued fixing up two cups of coffee. Once he finished up, he went back over the couch and gave Illinois his cup, before going to sit on the other side of the couch. 

He felt the need to be closer. As much as this fleeting closeness between them scared him, he wanted more. Illinois didn't even think about what that meant or how ______ might react. He was already cuddled up to ______, by the time he even thought to ask. "Sorry, I was- it's cold, outside."

______ laid an arm across Illinois's shoulders. "I guess it is, pretty boy, I guess it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Illinois was probably the hardest to write (so far, I still have a few more to write). I hope it turned out as well as I think it did.
> 
> _Happy Holidays, friends!_


End file.
